


Embargoed

by PhantomLynx (PhantomMatsuoka)



Category: Free!
Genre: Champions Swim Series 2019 Timeline, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Milehigh Club, Olympian!HaruRin, Post-Series, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMatsuoka/pseuds/PhantomLynx
Summary: Haruka knew exactly what his boyfriend was up to, and he refused to be played like a helpless puppet under the bastard's sly ministrations.The sex-ban was supposed to be a punishment for Rin... So, why is it starting to feel like torment for Haruka as well?





	Embargoed

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to finish this waaaay back last month, but work was like: hah nope!

Three years into dating him, and about a year since they decided to find a flat together, Haruka certainly considers himself an expert to all things in relation with Matsuoka Rin. He'd memorized every one of Rin's (either adorable or annoying) quirks and could identify his moods even before Rin himself could acknowledge them. 

So, it was foolish, really, to think that he wouldn't immediately notice what his wayward lover was plotting right under his nose.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked still, hoping for _any_ valid reason as to why Rin's lycra-clad ass was barely an arm away from his face, other than the sole reason he had in mind.

"Stretching." His lover replied, not even looking over his shoulder to meet his boyfriend's glare.

Haruka rolled his eyes and fought the urge to call Rin out on his bullshit, point out that he had been doing squats for about 15 minutes too long now, and that surely there were other places more comfortable for him to stretch out his (admittedly attractive) backside, than right at Haru's face; but he knew — would bet his right hand on it — that Rin would just deny it and innocently ask what his lover meant. He can be difficult like that.

"You've stretched enough for the week. Don't break your back before we fly for Indianapolis tomorrow." Without so much as a glance back, Haruka retorted before diving in from the nearest starting block.

He needn't look to know that Rin was deeply scowling where he left him, and he was grateful that the water hid his smug grin, lest a confrontation would surely follow suit.

It would be lying, though, were he to say that he doesn't understand the roots of his lover's frustration. After all, it has been sixteen days (not that he was counting in his head) since they last had sex. The longest it had been since they started dating. 

Naturally, this close to a major swim event, they learned how to settle into non-penetrative mediums of getting each other off, after learning (the hard way) how a sore bum could hinder their best performance in the pool; but that usually still involves the other's hand or mouth.

This time, it's different, and it's not even the _good_ kind of different...

He cannot be inside Rin. Rin cannot be in him. He cannot feel Rin's slightly longer fingers or his plump lips anywhere near his crotch. He cannot kiss him breathless, can't touch the places where he knew would illicit those addictive keening sounds from his lover. Basically, anything that would lead to either of them being mindless and clouded with incoherent lust, is forbidden. For a month. Now imagine coupling that with having to share a bed, their tiny flat, and even the pool, with Rin each waking day.

It's lonely. It's frustrating. And it's all Rin's fault...

Well, he's the major cause of it, at the very least.

It was weeks ago, but Haru still can't shake the need to sink at the bottom of the pool every time he catches one of his teammate's eyes, vividly recalling Ikuya's disapproving shake of his head akin to what his own mother would've given him. He's never been one to easily be embarrassed, but looking back, he should have at least listened when his boyfriend suggested it in passing that he might want to consider skipping practice for the day.

What started as a typical day quickly spiraled out of control when Haruka started noticing the wide-eyed stares and gaping mouths thrown his way. He ignored them, as per usual, but when Asahi boldly made his way behind him and touched a portion of his back, a slight discomfort made itself known.

"What did— were you... caught in a fight? Or did Rin just had you for dinner last night?" He noticed how his friend tried to make it sound like a tease but the way he fidgeted and lowered his voice to a whisper betrayed his intents.

This time, it was Haru's turn to widen his eyes, catching the way Rin flinched as though he was tuning in on the conversation, even from afar. With haste that was usually reserved for undressing, he zipped up his Tobiou Japan windbreaker and dragged Matsuoka wordlessly by the wrist. Feeling every pair of eyes follow them out and into the locker room.

It was never a secret amongst their teammates and coaches what Haru and Rin meant to each other, but that doesn't mean Haru was keen on letting them in on their bedtime activities just because they know that he and Rin were dating.

"Look, Haru... I tried to te—"

"Take a photo." He cut Rin off by shoving his phone at him, once they were in the privacy of an empty locker room.

"What?"

"Take a photo." Haruka repeated. "I want to see how bad it is." He shrugged off his warmups and faced his back towards his lover.

The usually bustling place that was the NTC locker room was filled with heavy silence, save for the sound of camera shutters from Haruka's phone. After a few more clicks, he quickly turned and snatched the phone from Rin and immediately felt his stomach drop with dread upon finally seeing the _crime scene_ that everyone had apparently been gawking at for hours now.

His back was littered with bite marks that looked as if Haru let baby sharks nibble on him with gusto. Various (nasty and painful-looking) shades of red and purple swells that bloom from his nape down to his tailbone, and if he strained his eyes enough, he could even see those familiar set of teeth marks peeking from below his jammers where Rin bit his ass. Hard.

Last night had been one of those glorious nights wherein they could indulge all the way without having to make up excuses for a sore bum. They were on taper for the last Champions Swim Series, and it has been so long since he felt that kind of satisfaction brought only about by the feel of being filled by Rin. So, he gladly clambered onto his hands and knees and let his lover shower him with his desires.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one starved for it as Rin had been more enthusiastic and a lot more vocal than his usual self as he railed Haru into their mattress, and amidst the throes of passion, he failed to take note of how Rin tried to muffle the filthy noises from him by attaching his mouth onto his lover's back. At that time, Haruka didn't care, was even excited enough to request his turn and nearly bent Rin in half as he claimed him.

This time, he was having the urge to bend Rin in half for all other reasons than mutual pleasure...

"No sex. Until after Indianapolis." He gritted through clenched teeth, seething with misplaced fury and humiliation.

"What?! Haru, I didn't mean it! You and I both know how heated last night was!" Rin argued.

"And yet you survived unscathed." He wildly gestured towards Rin's unmarred skin, despite how admittedly lust-drunk he was last night. "Clearly, all you lack is control so I'm not letting you near me until then." He wasn't planning on participating in an event to be broadcasted across the globe whilst covered in hickies.

"But taper's the time we could do it!" The redhead's tone took a whine to it, Haru recognizing that stubborn determination with the way Rin furrowed his brows. "And besides, you very well could have stopped me from marking you."

Haruka felt his vein pop. It's funny, how despite the years of being together, Rin remained to be the only living being capable of bringing out the best and worst in him.

"No sex, or anything that leads to sex." Haru repeated, tone firm and final, leaving no room for argument.

"No, I refuse." Unless, of course you're Rin stubborn-as-hell Matsuoka.

"Why? Afraid you won't be able to last that long?"

Rin made a low sound akin to a growl. "You know what? Fine, I'll humour you, but you and I both know that you can be just as insatiable as I am." The younger male let out a mirthless chuckle, eyes glinting blood red. "In fact, I'm sure I can last _twice_ as long as you can hold out."

"Then let's make it a month!"

"Fine!"

And that's how Haruka found himself trapped in a self-induced torture, made harder by the very cause of it. It's been three days now since Rin not-so-subtly started seducing him to give in first, employing cheap tactics that Haru found from his browser history last night. 

Just as he was about to lift himself out of the pool, a body in black and red piping loomed over him.

"We're out of milk and eggs. You're coming with me later if you want to restock on mackerel in the fridge." Rin announced, but Haru only heard half of it. He was busy ogling that strip of skin visible from the transparent material at Rin's inner thighs. He started wearing his old legskins to practice again, knowing his lover expressed attraction over the see-through part, more than once.

_Sly bastard._

Haru just nodded his head, knowing full well that tomorrow's long flight is just about to get more torturous.

***

After eleven hours crammed inside an aeroplane to Minneapolis, a two hour lay-over, and then another hour of flight to Indianapolis International Airport, Haruka was just about ready to pass out onto the nearest bed. Unlike Rin, who slept soundly for the whole duration of their first flight, Haru had always been one of those who just couldn't sleep a wink, no matter how long and taxing their flights can be.

Since this two-day swim meet would be the culmination of FINA's new and prestigious (all-invite) swim series, the participants were given the luxury of enjoying a two-room hotel suite, each with their own bath and lavatory, per pair. Rin and Haru would be residing in one of the two rooms (the one with the better view), and leaving the other one unoccupied. Both of them in a wordless agreement of not letting their silly little bet get in the way of their professional and personal lives. 

It would be hard, but Haruka would rather suffer from blue balls than to sleep without Rin's warmth next to him...

Deciding to soak in the bath before a well-needed nap, it was only after an hour of commune with the water did Haru notice that he forgot to bring a towel with him. Standing up, he walked to the door and called Rin's name, hearing his boyfriend halt from shuffling about beyond the door.

"What? Want me to join you and help you relax?" The bastard purred, all with poorly concealed mirth.

To snap at him would be Haruka's first instinct, but just as he was about to yank the handle, a more appealing thought came to mind... If Rin was allowed to play dirty — had been for days now — then, Haru would gladly join him in his game.

Without another word, he made his way back to their room, wearing nothing but his and his lover's matching leather bracelet. Dripping wet, and aware of the scandalized gasp that welcomed him.

"H-haru!" Rin stammered, and Haru fought hard to suppress a smirk.

"I forgot to bring a towel." He called over his shoulder, but Rin's eyes were busy scaling down wet and bare skin.

Haru allowed himself a grin and that small spike of arousal as he bent down to rummage for a towel, certain that Rin's eyes were all on his exposed derriere.

The choking sound that followed would've made him laugh out loud if he was the type to do so, but since he's not, he settled for the silent basking in triumph instead.

Knowing Matsuoka Rin like the back of his hand really does have its perks, sometimes...

***

Rin's revenge came not until the night of the event's first day.

It was of no difference than their usual international meets, swarming with media, loud music and colourful lights, and surrounded by decorated swimmers such as themselves. Rin managed to snatch a spot in the sixth lane of tomorrow's 100m butterfly, after placing fourth overall after the semis. Haru got top seed for both the 200m and 400m free, and both of them would be advancing to tomorrow's finals for the 50m and 100m freestyle.

After having dinner with their fellow Japanese teammates, Rin went on ahead to their suite whilst Haru changed into his running gear. He had been doing these late night runs ever since he discovered that it's an effective way to vent off some steam, especially before laying in bed with his very attractive lover only to _not _touch him in any way that he craved.

This night, however, will prove that no length of a run could fully extinguish the flames of his desire...

Fear stroke him upon hearing Rin's grunts from beyond the door, afraid that something might have happened to the redhead whilst he was gone, but the sight that greeted him brought back the endless loops of a reoccurring dream that's been haunting him for weeks now.

Upon opening the door, whatever fear that Haruka felt was punched out by the image of Rin atop their bed. 

His strong thighs were parted, a hand insistently yanking at the erection within his fist, his member flushed with the same colour that dampens his cheeks. Rin's eyes were wide and his pupils blown to saucers of black, when he finally met his lover's gaze. He was panting, and sweating, and it's one of the most gorgeous sights that Haru ever seen (and thoroughly missed).

The hand around Rin's cock paused, as Haruka remained glued to where he's standing, heart pounding for reasons other than fear. Rin whispered his name with those red, bitten lips, and he would've missed it, weren't he watching that mouth move.

A heartbeat and a daring blink later, the hand started moving again, languid and firm, Rin's thumb boldly circling his leaking tip every once and a whilst. Haru found himself panting with him, his shorts were noticeably tighter than before but his eyes urged him to look more. They alternated between the hand tugging at his lover's shaft and watching Rin in his blissed out state, recalling the last time he was pinned under Haruka.

"_Haru..._" Rin moaned, louder this time. His scarlet eyes were liquid with desire and staring right at Haruka's.

"Ahh~ Haru." The hand quickened its pace, matching the rapid heaving of Rin's exposed chest. His grunts and moans were all but laced with Haruka's name now, and when the raven finally willed his body to move and shut the door, the sound of Rin choking on his sudden orgasm was both the most torturous and satisfying thing he ever heard from outside their room.

A few minutes later, when Rin's breaths evened out, Haru barged in again, hoping the blank look on his would hide his frustration.

"Are you done?" He asked the lump under their covers.

Rin poked his head from beneath the blankets and gave his best rendition of an innocent grin.

"Yeah. Had to relieve some of that tension before tomorrow. It's your fault for not knocking y'know." 

Haru ignored him and went straight for the bathroom, giving in to his weaknesses and fisting his own erection to the earlier images of Rin. When he came into the murky waters, with his boyfriend's name on his lips, not an ounce of satisfaction came with it...

***

It would be almost two in the morning back in Japan, but he received a couple of well wishes from both his friends and teammates, claiming that they all were watching them from the telly.

Rin was on his phone, cursing and laughing, so he assumed Sousuke was the one on the other line. His parents Skype-d him a few hours ago with their own good luck's and there's nothing left to do now than relax as they wait for the popular American singer to finish her performance as an interlude to the 100m freestyle. 

He and Rin already had their medals from the previous races, Haru with two from the 400m and 50m freestyle, and his other half with his 100m fly gold. Rin did not manage to make the podium for the 50m free but was still one of the top four to automatically qualify for Tokyo 2020.

Now, the most anticipated and highly coveted race was about to begin. The 100m had always been his and Rin's race, but so are most of the sprinters'. Haruka wasn't one to be nervous but he already had plans to take Rin on a surprise romantic holiday with that prize money.

"Nervous?" A warm palm was braced on his shoulder.

"No. I don't care about times." _I only care about winning this so I can surprise you. _Haru thought.

Rin chuckled and slung his arm around his neck. "Whatever. Just don't mind the others, Haru. It's just you and me out there. It's our race." His grin reminded Haruka of that twelve-year-old boy who unconsciously stole his heart away, it calmed him and can't help make him smile.

The crowds were roaring as the eight swimmers were being introduced, then all fell silent when they took their marks after the four-pulse whistle. Rin met his eyes despite having the fastest swimmer between them in lane four, and Haru felt none of them as they all dove into the water. 

_Only Rin, only ever Rin._

He was a couple of strokes ahead of him after strong dolphin kicks, but he knew that Rin would own it after the turn. The water churned when his lover powerfully kicked off the wall and led the pack back for the final fifty metres. Haru felt himself being baited, and he took it. He propelled ahead of Rin, who caught up with him like it was his second nature. It was a match between them until the fifteen meter mark, Haru surged and kicked harder, giving it his all like he knew Rin would do.

He slapped the wall a full second before Rin and the crowd was as loud as Haruka had never heard them, his eyes were on his lover as the announcer said his name and _Japan_ and a bunch of English words after that. Rin's eyes were wide with disbelief and pride as he the Italian swimmer from lane four congratulated him.

Haruka finally looked up and saw the words _Season's Best _and _WR _beside his name.

_Oh... _So that's why the crowds were going wild, he set a new World Record for the 100-metre freestyle...

Once they were ushered to the locker room to cool down, Rin was almost immediately upon him, those familiar arms tightly around his shoulders.

"What the fuck, Haru!? A World Record!" He gushed before flashing his toothy grin right at Haru's face. "You were amazing..." Those red eyes soften, and his smile gentled.

Haru felt something melt inside of him from that praise. "You told me to forget about the others. I was racing you, Rin." 

Those garnet eyes widened then filled with so much pride and love that Haru felt himself catch a breath. Then, Rin leaned closer, their noses almost touching. 

"What I would give right now to kiss you senseless."

Haruka gasped from the whispered words, noting the lack of sleight and mischief from Rin's eyes.

He knew that he only need to say the word and their little competition would be no more. Just a little kiss and they could go back to touching, to celebrating their victories with each other's bodies.

But that nasty part of him urged him to listen to his pride, told him to wait just a little more until after Rin learned his lesson. Lest, this whole thing would've been for naught...

"You can do so in a week and a half." Haru replied and watched the light from Rin's eyes dim. The arms loosened from his shoulders as the distance between them grew and grew.

Rin gave him a haughty smirk but the hurt in his eyes was all but screaming at Haru to notice.

***

They were set to come home the next day. Rin showed no signs of ever being upset since they woke up, which eased the guilt that gnaws at Haruka.

He breathed in once they were in the last (albeit the longest) flight back to Narita. After this one, they wouldn't be flying across the globe any time soon. 

Haruka got the aisle seat, Rin was beside him wearing his fly gold and yesterday's silver from the 100m free. He was back to his usual, chatty self, and it seems as though Haru was the only one who remembered the dejected state he was in after that denied kiss in the locker room.

Two hours into the flight, a bunch of stories from Rin's plane experiences as a twelve-year-old boy later, and his boyfriend flashed him this wicked grin that sent an involuntary shiver down Haruka's spine.

"I've done much about everything on planes, considering all those countless flights between Australia to Japan." Rin started, keeping his burning eyes at Haruka. "But there's one that I've always been curious to try, but can't do on my own..."

Compelled as he always was to the lilt of Rin's voice, Haruka asked: "And what is that?"

Apparently, he asked the right question as Rin's grin grew and dipped closer to his boyfriend until his lips were mere centimetres away from Haru's ear. 

"Join the _milehigh club _with you."

Haru heard that English phrase before, but wasn't able to retain its meaning. Though, judging by Rin's teasing approach of announcing said fantasy, it indeed involves indecency that might get them both kicked out of the plane _and_ having to terminate the sex-ban.

"I know what you're doing, and it's not gonna work." 

It was then that Rin's facade finally crumbled from his icy words. His face flashed the same, if not, ten times more, dejected and anguished expression that he harboured yesterday.

"Dammit, Haru. Can you at least give me credit for how much of my pride I needed to swallow in order to end this stupid game?" Rin hissed, trying hard not to raise his voice and alert their teammates. "What would it take for you for realize that I've been announcing defeat for weeks now? Do you need to see me getting satisfied by someone else first before you lower your godamn ego and admit that we both are having a hard time because of this?"

Haruka knew that Rin had the tendency to run his mouth when he's upset, knew that Rin never meant most of them; but the thought of his lover with someone else, touching and being touched by someone else, and Rin actively _allowing_ it, left him feeling pained and betrayed and all sorts of nasty things that was churning in him as the image grew in his head.

"Hey," upon noticing Haru's deathly silence, Rin realized his words as well. "Haru, you know I don't mea—"

"I'm going to the toilet." Haruka announced and got up, ignoring how Rin hollered his name behind him, and that by then the whole plane probably knew that something was up with them.

Locking himself in the bathroom is no new occassion whenever he and Rin gets involved in a fight, he needed to clear his head, and Rin needed to rethink his words and actions anyway. The only (irritating) difference right now was the lack of tub to soak his worries away in, and perhaps how he had about a minute of peace before the banging from the outside started.

"Haru, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it right? I—" 

Rin's muffled voice was interrupted by another one, that of a female's, she spoke in curt English and Rin rattled on in that frantic way he does when he's on the verge of a breakdown. Haruka only was able to catch the words _boyfriend_, _talk to him_, and _really sorry._

Once the other presence disappeared, Haru recognized the desperate whine to Rin's voice as he spoke again. Thankfully, in Japanese once again.

"That was so stupid of me to say, but I've been so upset Haru." He started. "I'm missing you. I hate that you're there but I can't touch you. It feels like highschool all over again, and I — I don't know what to do to fix it."

His heart broke when he heard the little sniffle from beyond the door, his body going rigid with instinct as he stood and clutched the knob.

"Yes, I miss sex, sex with you is pretty fucking great, y'know. But more than that, I just miss being able to touch you, kiss you when you're being so amazing like yesterday, and cuddle you at night without having to worry about where it would lead us."

Haruka rested his forehead against the door, admitting that he too, felt that kind of longing for Rin's touch.

"I love you, you know." Rin choked on the words as more tears came. "I'm an idiot, but I just — fuck, I love you, and I can't just _not_ touch you."

He figured it out long ago that Rin delivers his affections through physicality. A kiss on his cheek or a brief on the lips when he's particulary giddy, or the way he squeezes the life out of Haruka when he's being so smitten. Even the constant, mindless arm around his shoulders when they were younger were proofs of Rin's repressed (and possibly unrealized) feelings, back then.

With gritted teeth and a pounding heart, Haru yanked the door open and caught Rin as he stumbled forward, pulling him inside and locking the door behind them once more. Even with wide eyes, Rin's shaky hands were instantly cupping his cheeks, clutching desperately as glassy reds stared back at Haru's.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of them team, I'm sorry I said those stupid words earlier, and I — I love you, Haru..." Tears were spilling down Rin's cheeks and his mouth was trembling as he hiccuped the words. Haruka hated seeing his boyfriend cry, but he can never deny the fact that Rin is forever alluring, even amidst his tears.

When he surged forward and closed the gap between their lips, it felt like an oasis in the middle of a year-long journey in the desert. Rin whimpered against his mouth but responded with the same fervor of a parched traveller.

"Haru," he whispered before diving in for another kiss. "M'love you, Haru. Sorry. M'an idiot." He mumbled between kisses.

Haruka can't help but smile between their crashing lips. "Love you, Rin." He retorted. "I missed you, too." His hips automatically gyrated against the warm body of his lover and Rin gasps as he broke their connection.

"Haru! you—" Rin's wet lashes lowered when he eyed the obvious tent between Haruka's legs, sending the raven's cheeks aflamed with embarrassment and arousal.

"Shut up." Haruka quipped, yanking Rin's hand and dragging it atop his obvious problem. "You caused this, so take responsibility..."

Haru averted his eyes to the side when Rin had the audacity to light up like a child being allowed more desserts, hinding his disappointment when that hand crept under his shirt instead.

Rin's lips started mouthing at his jaw, and paid special attention to the sensitive patch just above his pulse point, laving it with unhurried swipes of his tongue.

"I'm not marking you up again without your permission, Haru." It probably was meant to be an apology as well, but the husky way it came out of Rin's whispered breaths, made the blood pool lower into Haruka's body all the more.

"Just—" what he was about suggest left his face feeling hotter than ever before. "Just don't leave them where people can see."

He heard the audible hitch from Rin's breathing before the younger male dropped all semblance of being patient and knelt in front of Haruka, quickly fumbling with his belt buckle and fly.

A few moments of struggling to get Haruka's trousers and drawers past his shoes, plus the crammed space of an aeroplane lavatory later, and Rin had him panting and shaking with all those repressed desires.

One of his thighs was hitched on Rin's shoulder whilst the taller lad laved all his sensitive spots except for where he needed that mouth the most. Haru knocked his head back when his boyfriend bit the juncture of his hip, his mouth lapping against the meaty flesh and sucking up marks that were starting to bloom in their wake.

"Hurry." Haruka whispered and almost came when Rin locked eyes with him, brought out his own cock, and swallowed his shaft to the root in one steady go.

It took all of his strength not to buck his hips into that mouth like an animal, taking purchase into Rin's red locks instead. When he pulled a little harder, and Rin moaned around him, Haruka knew that this would be over very soon. 

That warmth around him was so throughly missed, but above all else, it's the intimacy that's causing things to speed up all the more. The heady feeling of losing himself into Rin, of being trapped in that never ending bubble, with just him and the love of his life, was what Haruka craved from all those weeks without it.

He only realized he had his eyes closed when Rin reached for his hand and squeezed his sweaty palm lovingly, his eyes automatically drifting down to where his lover was; and when Rin's crimson pools met his, filled with all the love and adoration reflected back at him, Haruka spasmed and harshly bit his lip, feeling the vibrations of Rin's moans as he reached his peak as well.

The clean up was a blur, Haru remembered tasting himself on his boyfriend's tongue after a long, breathtaking kiss, but was forced to cut the reunion short when a rather familiar voice called out from outside, accompanied by a knock.

"Oi, you guys alright? Coach and the others are getting worr—" The words died on Ikuya's lips once the door swung open to reveal a flustered and sweaty pair of Olympians behind it.

"Seriously?!" Outrage or embarrasment, or both, probably caused the redness of his own face. "We're all going to use that, you jerks!"

It was then that Haruka realized, it matters not if they fucked or just talked inside that cubicle. Everyone around them already assumes that they can't keep their hands off each other.

With a nonchalant shrug, he grabbed his flustered lover by the hand and away from Ikuya's judging eyes; whatever he probably had in mind was true, anyway.

Once settled back into their seats, hands still clasped, and Rin's head resting on his shoulder, Haruka felt a sense of peace and calm that he hadn't felt for weeks. Even comfortable enough to the point where he felt like he could fall asleep.

So, naturally, Rin chose this very moment to speak.

"So," He started, rubbing this thumb over the back of Haruka's palm. "Who lost?"

"Hmm?"

"We both said we could last longer than the other without sex. I was practically begging for it for weeks, but technically, you kissed me and suggested it first..."

Haru rolled his eyes with exasperated fondness. "Let's call it a tie."

"...yeah." A smile could be heard from Rin's voice. "That's definitely a tie."

After all the weeks of frustration and teasing, it was really such a shame that it all went and ended with another tie; but for the first time in Haruka's life — at least, when it involves Matsuoka Rin — he wasn't looking forward to another rematch any time soon...

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea of how participants of the CSS were accomodated but all I know is that they were given the VIP treatment, being all big names in the swimming world.


End file.
